


Cold Cells of Fhirdiad

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Sad boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: As guards take him to cold cells of Fhirdiad, Dimitri glances at his friends...





	Cold Cells of Fhirdiad

Nothing more than a simple prisoners clothes to protect himself from the cold, in an icy cell he waits his execution. Cornelia the magician that saved Kingdom 20 years ago, accused him killing his uncle. His own uncle. They didnt even gave him change to defend himself. Dedue, his friends tryed to prove his innocence -even Felix which is suprised him- but their efforts were futile. Cornelia already made her decision. While guards taking him out from room to cold cells of the Fhirdiad Dedue tries to object again by saying Dimitri never hurt his uncle however Cornelia doesnt relent, even says if he talks more she will kill him too. Those words throw his friends in chaos, Ashe is snapping at Cornelia while Mercedes is doing her best to calm down everyone, Annette crying, İngrid yelling that Dimitri is their prince and what they doing is treason, Sylvain is shaking from anger and Felix is... He sees doubt in his eyes. As he walking Dimitri feels Cornelia’s gaze on him then she looks at his friends. Look in Cornelia's is dark almost like she wants to kill them too and she will if they keep this up. He turns his head quickly to their direction yelling its okay I will be fine. İt's works his friends frozen in their tracks before he could say anything else guard pulls him foward, prince sees Dedue's pained expression from corner of his eye. He already lost too many close ones, he will make sure his friends are safe. As he recalls events of yesterday voices of ghosts telling him that he failed them. They tell they need Edelgard's head. 

Edelgard. Hearing her name makes his blood boil with anger.

There was a time where her name brought him joy. She was his step-sister, his only family. Dimitri cherished that until... He find out that Edelgard was the Flame Emperor, who was working with monsters that behind of Trajedy of Duscur. She killed his father, Glenn, knights of kingdom, people of Duscur and... Her own mother... She killed her own mother.

He isn't the only beast that wears human skin after all, they are siblings what he did excepted? This thought makes him laugh, a bitter laugh that echo in jail corridors. He gets only footsteps as response to his inner turmoil. Guards come to check him to found he is curled himself to corner of cell where the walls meet. They whispering, he cannot make out what is it but he is sure they talking about how he looks pathetic. Former prince turns his head with sharp movement staring them with intense anger that burns him. Guards take a step back, returning their places quickly. After footsteps are gone, leaving him all alone he curls back. The voices soon becomes unbearble but all he can think is his friends. Especially Dedue. Dedue is only person that Dimitri was able to save from Tragedy, he will not let him die no matter what. Same feelings exists for rest of blue lions too. Felix, İngrid and Sylvain his childhood friends who always been on his side, Annette and Mercedes who is quite kind and helping, Ashe who is a kind soul reminds him his younger self. Slowly anger that keeps him warm in cold cell goes away.

As a leader he will protect them, as prince of Faerghus he will avange his family and people of Duscur no matter what . He told himself those words over and over again but in the end it didnt even matter. Now he is in a cell waiting for his death. As minutes (or hours) pass voices getting louder, harder to ignore. He covers his ears trying to block their angry voices, curling more so he wouldnt see their angry faces. He stays like that even when he hears footsteps. He doesnt dare to lift his head, he knows phantoms are there looking at him with their angry gazes. Sounds of footsteps stop at front of his cell, he hears a metal dropping to ground between of voices of ghosts. He is stays curled in corner waiting to footsteps go away however Godness curses him.

Guard is talking again this time around Dimitri totally ignores it. He cannot hear what guard saying since angry screams of the ghosts take his all hearing away. “… This is all you could get murderer. Are excepting better meals? You lost that privilege when you killed your uncle.”

Hearing those words sets his body on fire again. Dimitri stops blocking his ears as looking up to the guard who brought his food. However it’s mistake, when Dimitri realizes that its already too late ghosts are looking back to him including his uncle. “Dimitri avenge me…” his uncle talks to him. “That girl Edelgard, she is the one who killed me. AVENGE ME DİMİTRİ!”

“I… I will avenge, please dont look at me such eyes uncle… I promise… I will bring that girls head.” His uncle is dead because of him, Edelgard killed his uncle because Dimitri was too weak to protect him. He is useless, useless and useless.

“As excepted from the monster who killed his family, you just love killing aren’t you?” He slowly gets up from corner where he curled himself. Next moment he is face to face with guard, his arm stretched out from the iron bars, holding guards armor.

“I. Did. Not. Killed. My. Uncle.” Those are only words that he can say at that moment, barely restraining himself from killing guard. He withdraws his hand from the armor, guard quickly gets away form cell until his back hits the wall. “I will not believe a monsters word.” Guard tells as he quickly walks away from Dimitri’s cell. Dimitri stays there his arm stretched out even after guard is gone. Former prince pulls back his arm after that he reluctantly turns around. Ghosts were waiting for him, their anger is evident in their faces. Dimitri have no words to say beside from he will avenge them, sadly thats not enough for their satisfaction. (How they can be? After all he cannot even run from this place.)

“As excepted from my useless son, you going to die before killing her.” His father speaks with pure fury. “İf I was alive, if you died in my place… ALL OF THİS WOULDN’T HAPPENED! İf I was alive I would been killed Edelgard already.”

“Yes father… You are right, I will kill her.” He has to… He has to kill his sister, there is a part of him doesnt want to do this but its getting quiter each passing day.

“Dimitri you will not wait for execution, are you?” This time Gleen speaks, “I gave my life for you for avenging us Dimitri, not for… NOT FOR YOU TO DİE LİKE THİS!”

“Glenn…” is the only word comes out from his mouth as he returns to his corner curling with shame. He is a failure, failure and failure. Ghosts are knows this too…

He is tired. So tired…


End file.
